ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- Hotel manager Edit Just to clarify why your edit was undone. We have strict spoiler policy. For comics, we don't allow anything from a comic to added to this wiki until 4 months from the release date. Case in point, Year One #1 released today so nothing can be added until May 22. Please familiarize yourself with rules and policies. Links to them are kept at the drop down menu at the top of the screen labeled "Community/Rules". Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:03, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :I hardly think the man's name alone constutes a spoiler...RampantFury223 (talk) 03:09, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ::That's your opinion and that's fine but rules are rules. Beside that point, you added the name incorrectly. It's not his name in the original movie continuity, so this would be in the aka section of an infobox only and not the top line.Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:07, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Afterlife prep! Hey there! I left a message on Devilmanozzy's talk page about this wiki's preparations for Ghostbusters: Afterlife. I'd really appreciate your thoughts in that thread so we can keep it all in one place. Hope that's alright! --Spongebob456 talk 18:56, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Voice Credits At this wiki, the rule is you can't just add voice actors to articles without without a reference to a link/video interview proving it or going to submit at the Voice Accrediting page no matter how obvious or not the voice may be. The Sorta/Kinda Tree edit was undone. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:08, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :But Frank did voice the Sorta/Kinda Tree. How can you just leave that out? --Ghostbuster1984 01:11, January 30, 2020 (UTC) ::The rules are the rules. We had to make them precise for a reason. It's all laid out the page I linked you, too. Please take a look at it. If you choose not to follow through and submit, one of us in the Admin staff will get to it eventually. And please sign your messages, it's in the middle of the toolbar right after the No looking symbol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:17, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :::Okay, fine. Leave Frank's name out. I don't care.Ghostbuster1984 (talk) 01:30, January 30, 2020 (UTC) A New Year for Fandom Hey Mrmichaelt! I’m contacting you, because we want to get off on the right foot the year and after all the feedback received at Community Connect, we want to know more about the current status of the communities. First step is to analyze the previous year, so we would like to hear from you about 2019. It’s so important for us to know what’s your opinion about the work that we did in 2019. It has been a year of a lot of changes and we would like to continue working in the right direction and find solutions to any problem detected by you in the last year. We know that you could have questions about the UCP too, please feel free to ask me anything about it and I will share your concerns, comments and questions with the other Community Managers in order to obtain an answer as soon as possible. Finally, also I would like to invite you to rate the last year in Fandom from 1 to 5, meaning 1 as "definitely not good" and 5 like "this has been a fantastic year!". It would be super helpful for our work. BTW, if you haven’t joined us on Discord, feel free to do it, we plan to run some new projects there and use it as platform to communicate important things to TV/Movies communities, so you will be welcome to our server! And like I said, let me know if you have any question. I will be happy to help you. Hypsoline (talk) 10:59, February 13, 2020 (UTC)